What You Left Behind
by shameless-ramblings
Summary: Dimtiri left Rose 5 years ago. When he returns with Tasha he discovers he may have left behind more than he realised. When the someone important to her goes missing, Rose will do anything to get them back... if she finds out who did it in the first place. Rated T just in case of violence and swearing. NO LONGER UPDATING
1. Chapter 1

'Mom! Mom mom mom mom!' Two little voices yelled from outside my door.

'What?' I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

I was so tired. Partying till 3 am, even for your best friend's bachelorette party, did not make my early mornings any easier to bear. The door burst open and my twins ran at me, easily jumping up onto the high bed. Alexei and Veronika, the light and joy of my life, promptly started jumping on me.

'Mooom! Auntie Lissa's here. She says its urgent.' Veronika laughed.

She looked so much like her father, her dark brown hair and dark eyes paired with her infinite patience with life. Her brother, Alexei, was more like me, rash, straightforward, sarcastic and always in trouble. He had my curly, brown hair and eyes but his father's height. Unfortunately for her, Veronika had my height genes.

'Ok, go put on cartoons. I'll be there in a sec.'

'Yay!' They clambered off my bed and thundered out of the room and down the stairs.

I pushed off the covers and got dressed in my guardian uniform. Once I was presentable I made my way downstairs. The house we lived in had been built less than six months ago, just after Lissa had decided to return to the campus of St Vlads for the two months before her wedding.

Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, my best friend and charge, was in the kitchen, making coffee while the twins told her about school they had started three months ago in September. I watched as they talked and laughed with each other. Who knew that 6 year olds could be so good at conversation?

'Morning Liss.' I smiled.

She handed me my coffee, probably my first of many today. I had a day of meetings and paperwork. I had classes in the morning then I had to organise and prepare the security for Lissa and Christian Ozera's wedding on January (don't ask me why they wanted a winter wedding).

Urgh.

That sounded so weird. It feels like just yesterday we were running away from St Vladimir's, until guardians caught us again.

'How's your head?' I asked and she grimaced.

'I shouldn't have had the 4th margarita. I feel like I have dwarfs banging on my skull.'

I grinned. 'Well, at least you don't have to worry about the sun.'

 _Stupid vampire timetables_ , I added mentally. Dhampirs like me, half moroi, half human, guarded royal Moroi (vampires who survived on human blood, and had magic that could control earth, fire, water, air or spirit). Moroi hated the sun, and while it didn't burn them to death like Strigoi (Moroi who had killed during feeding or Dhampirs who had exchanged blood with a Strigoi); it still made them uncomfortable so our 'day' was human night-time.

'True.' She sighed. Only Lissa could sigh delicately.

I checked the clock, ten minutes until I need to be at the office. 'Did you need something? The kids had something you needed to tell me.'

'Umm, yeah. Alec, Nicki? Do you want to watch a movie, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. We need to have an adult talk.' She seemed nervous. 'I just wanted to ask you, I know it was 6 years ago but,' It came out in a rush and I had a hard time understanding her. 'She's Christians aunt and his only family and I felt terrible. I was wondering if… I could invite Tasha?' she said the last sentence quickly so it took me a second to understand what she had said.

I hated Tasha and Lissa knew it. She had stolen Guardian Dimitri Belikov. My mentor, my first and only love, the unaware father of my children. She had offered him a job and a family and he had left before I told him I was pregnant. I tried to be mature about it these days though. _He_ had _chosen_ to leave, she didn't make him. It would have worked out well for him; he could have a job and a family. But his departure had changed me and not two months later I discovered that he had provided me with a reminder of us. Our miracle children.

Supposedly, Dhampirs couldn't procreate, something to do with our genes. After I found out I was pregnant, we theorised that when Lissa healed me accidently after the car accident that had killed her older brother and parents, she transferred some of her Moroi genes to me. This meant that I was ¾ Moroi and only ¼ human. It also meant that we'd had a mental connection that allowed me to sense her thoughts and witness events through her eyes as well as absorbing some of the darkness that plagued her mind as a side effect of spirit. After I had the kids however, the bond had faded so now she was on her own.

After realised I was expecting, Lissa and I had told the closest of our friends about the parentage. So only Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Alberta. Their reactions were as expected concern, compassion then complete and utter anger towards Dimitri. He had told me that he loved me, and then left to guard someone else without a word about it to me. I had found out through Alberta when I asked where he was.

I think I went into shock. I could hear Lissa in the background saying how sorry she was and that it was stupid.

'Do it.' I think my voice cracked.

'What?' Lissa stopped babbling.

'Invite her. It's not up to you to protect me. I'm going to see him sooner or later. I've had six years. Besides, it's your wedding. You should invite whoever you and Sparky want.'

She managed a weak smile for the nickname I gave her fire-user fiancé. I left for work, leaving Lissa to drop off the twins at day care. I would pick them up this afternoon. It had been our arrangement ever since I had been promoted.

My combat classes ran smoothly, it was strange being here the teacher. This was the same gym that Dimitri and I had trained and fell in love in after I had returned after 2 years away from school. Now here I was teaching and he was away living the perfect life. I wondered sometimes if Tasha and he ever did have a family. The thought made me sick so I put it out of my mind.

I was sitting in my office a few hours later, eye deep in paperwork when my office phone rang.

'Lissa, if its not important-' I started.

'Rose! Shut up for a sec!' She sounded frantic.

'Are you okay? Are you in danger?' I said jumping up, ready to press the secret button that called the other guardians working in HQ into my office.

'No! I'm fine. Tasha's here. She came early to help. I swear I didn't know.'

'Oh.' My voice was small.

I hung up without saying goodbye, grabbed my coat and ran. I ran and ran and ran.

I ran to the day-care centre 2 miles away. As we walked home, the kids told me about their day. They were so innocent. They had no idea what happened in the 9 months before they were born. They didn't realise that their existence killed me every day, but I wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't know what was about to unfold in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose** :

That night, we ordered pizza and watched Frozen. After they went to bed, I grabbed the baby monitor I used for babysitting, dressed in my gym gear and walked through the hall that connected Lissa and my adjacent houses. They had been built to our specifications. The houses had been built specifically so that she could stay be Headmistress to St Vlads while simultaneously governing the Moroi world. I honestly didn't know how she did it. I knocked hesitantly on her door. It opened instantly and I had a feeling that she was waiting for me.

I put on my brave face, handing her the baby monitor.

'Hey Liss, I'm going to the gym. Can you listen out for the kids?' I ask.

'Sure.' She said, taking the monitor. 'Listen, Rose-'

I knew what she was going to say. 'Liss. In _no_ way is this fault. Or Christians. You didn't make _him_ choose her. You are not responsible for this. I'm a grown up now. I have to deal with my own problems.' She nodded and I turned to leave.

'Rose…if you need a break from… the situation, I'm happy to take the kids.'

'Thanks Liss.' I walked to the gym in the dark, nodding to a couple of guardians that I knew along the way.

Luckily for me, the lights around the running track were still on. I set off sprinting, slowing slightly in the darker patches. After a couple of laps, I heard a set of feet running behind me. They never made to over take me, though I made sure to stick to the outside line to give them room. After my usual 30 laps, I made my way inside, to the punching bags.

After a quick warm up, I started my usual set. I was subconsciously aware of the mysterious runner entering behind me. Left hook, right hook, uppercut, uppercut, round house, left jab, right jab. Over and over. I punched the bag, pretending that it was… Guardian Belikov.

I couldn't even _think_ his name. I shouldn't have trusted him. I wouldn't have given up our time together for anything, but I wish I hadn't given him my whole heart. I don't regret my kids. I don't regret not having an abortion. I don't regret the morning sickness, the crying, the hormones, and the pain of carrying two watermelons in my stomach. My only regret is that I let him into my heart.

With a final jab, the bag exploded, shooting sand over the front of my tank top and around the floor around me. I hated when that happened. I reached up for the D shackle holding the bag off the ground, when a tanned hand reach over me and easily loosened it. Then the aftershave hit me. The smell that I had missed for over 6 years. I turned around slowly. Six foot seven of Russian muscle stood over me, one hand still reaching over me to the punching bag.

'Roza.' That voice. I had missed that voice. It was deep and rich, laced with a Russian accent.

'Guardian Belikov.' I slid out to the side of him, but not before I saw him flinch at the formal title. I wanted him to know that he had no right to call me that. At all.

The bag fell with a thump to the ground and I quickly spun around, picking it up and slinging it over one shoulder. I had put on a bit of muscle since the twins were born. I hated the baby fat that lingered around my stomach and hips so as soon as I had the all clear, I had gone to the gym every day for several months to get back in shape.

I practically ran away from him, wanting to put distance between him and me. I chucked the bag into the corner, grabbing another bag and making my way back to the hook. Dimitri watched me the whole time. I could feel my face heat under his gaze. When I had attached the new bag, he was still standing close to me. I glared up at him.

'Can I help you with something?' I demanded.

'Roza-'

'That's Guardian Hathaway to you. Can you move please? I want to train.' He moved silently off to the side and I started onto kicks. Roundhouse, front left, front right, right knee, left knee. All the while I was aware of _him_ always watching me.

'Rose-' he began.

'No, we are not on first name basis. Only people who know and _trust_ one another are on first name basis. I neither know _nor_ trust you. Not anymore. Stop staring at me.' I spat.

I turned back to the punching bag, attacking it with renewed vigour. Finally, I heard Dimitri hitting a bag of his own. After about half an hour, I moved on to the staking dummies, picking up a wooden stake. I practised on one, then manoeuvred another 4 into a circle around me, then practised taking on 5 at once. Of course, this was nothing like taking on real Strigoi; for one, they didn't stand still, they attacked constantly, aiming for the neck. Their skin was also like rock, so it took a lot of strength to pierce the heart of a Strigoi.

I was so involved in my practise that I didn't notice Dimitri staking beside me. He had widened my circle of dummies while I had my back turned. We moved in sync, swapping sides simultaneously, always back to back. After another 15 minutes of this, I stepped out of the circle and headed towards the bubblers. I quickly checked my watch.

'Damn.' It was 1 am. I had to be up in 6 hours. I heard a snort from the other side of the room. I spun angrily around.

'What?!' I snarled.

Dimitri smiled. 'The… Guardian Hathaway, I knew 6 years ago would have either celebrated staying out so late or said something much more… colourful.' I promised myself to never swear around the kids and over the years, I had stopped swearing all together.

'Well, a lot of things have changed in 6 years.'

'I heard. Head Guardian, huh?'

'And combat teacher.' _And mother to your children_ , I added mentally.

'That's a great achievement at such a young age.'

'Thanks.' The silence that ensued allowed me to study him. He looked the same. his hair was still shoulder length, his gaze was still guarded but lacked the caution that was usually evident when he was on duty.

'Ok…' I started. 'I should go home… I've got… something to check on.'

I wasn't ready to tell him about the kids. Not yet.

'Ok.' I grabbed my towel and walked off. Even as I walked away from the building, I could feel his eyes on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri:**

I saw her running on the track. At first I wasn't sure it was her. She just kept going. Round and round and round. Good Lord, did this girl ever tire? Girl? More like a woman. She seemed to have matured even further physically. She was curvier, but somehow more muscular. As she ran past me I stepped back, blending into the shadows. I could see the tendons working in her, the concentration as she tried not to trip on the dark track. As she passed me for the 7th time, I joined in behind her, staying the same distance away. she moved to the outer edge, giving me room to over take but I was happy just to stay behind her.

After a while, she slowed and made her way to the gym. She stretched for while. She was just as lithe and flexible as when I left. She went over the corner punching bag where she set to work. The concentration on her face was amazing. For nearly 30 minutes she worked until with a bang, with bag exploded, spraying sand all over her. I was impressed. Even I hadn't burst a bag recently. She must be extremely strong… or very mad. I had a feeling it was a bit of both. She reached up to take the bag down, but I found myself behind her, already reaching for the shackle.

I heard her sharp intake of breath and looked down to see her turn around under my arm.

I couldn't help but murmur her name. 'Roza.'

She was just as beautiful as when I left with Tasha.

'Guardian Belikov.' She said nonchalantly. I winced at her formality. As I turned the bar a final time, the bag fell with a thump behind her. She spun around and hoisted it up onto her shoulder. Like I said, she was strong.

She grabbed another bag and hoisted it onto the hook.

'Roza-'

'Oh, no you don't. That's Guardian Hathaway to you. Can you move please? I want to train.' I moved to the side as she started onto kicks.

'Rose-' I began.

'No, we are not on first name basis. Only people who know and _trust_ one another are on first name basis. I neither know _or_ trust you. Stop staring at me.' She spat.

She turned back to the punching bag. After a few minutes, I started on the bag next to hers. After about half an hour, she started on the staking dummies. I watched out of the corner of my eye, only half focussing on my punched, she started practised on one, then manoeuvred another 4 into a circle, then practised staking all five.

After a while I decided to help her train in a pair. One of the lesson all Dhampirs are taught is how to work in a team. And we had to be the best team out there. We moved together, like we were one being. Swapping sides at the exact right time. Always back to back. After 15 minutes of this, she stepped out of the circle and headed towards the bubblers.

'Damn.' I heard her curse. I snorted, that was not the Rose I was used to.

'What?!' She snarled.

I smiled. 'The… Guardian Hathaway, I knew 6 years ago would have either celebrated stay out so late or said something much more… colourful.'

'Well, a lot of things have changed in 6 years.' _I know,_ I thought.

'I heard. Head Guardian, huh?' I had nearly choked on my coffee when I had heard that. Only 25 and Head Guardian of the most prestigious Moroi/Dhampir academy in the world.

'And combat teacher.' I hadn't heard that. Funny, I never pick Rose to be a teacher, even in combat.

'That's a great achievement at such a young age.'

'Thanks.' I studied her. She didn't seem to have aged a day. Her hair was longer but her face was just as youthful. She was curvier and a little taller. She looked a little stressed, but I didn't know if it was my presence or her workload.

'Ok…' She started. 'I should go home… I've got… something to check on.'

I wondered if that something was a someone. She grabbed her towel and walked off. I walked over to the window and watched as she walked away, until I couldn't see her any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose:**

I didn't get any sleep that night. The twins woke up on time, ready to wake me up as they usually do, only to find me in the kitchen, on my fourth batch of pancakes. They didn't ask what I was doing up so early; they never pried into my business. They were more mature at 6 then I had been at sixteen.

After I had dropped them off at day-care, I popped into the office to pick up some documents for Lissa to sign. Outside my office stood Tasha. I mentally sighed. I wasn't ready for this yet but it was too late, Tasha had seen me.

I forced a smile. 'Hi, Tasha. Can I help you?'

'Oh! Rose! Is this your office?'

'Yeah. Come in.' I said, gesturing to the open door.

We walked in, and Tasha took a seat on the leather chairs opposite my oversized, paper covered desk.

'Your Head Guardian?' she seemed genuinely shocked. 'You're so young though! And didn't you want to guard Queen Dragomir?'

'Yeah, but… things got in the way.' I didn't want her knowing about the kids yet either.

'By things, do you mean your kids?' I kept my shock carefully hidden. How did she know about them?

'They're beautiful.' She gestured to my desk… where a photo of the kids grinning at the camera was clearly displayed. I swore mentally.

'What are their names?' she inquired. _How dare this woman ask that? She took their father away from them._

'Umm, Veronika and Alexei.'

'How old are they?' I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her knowing their real age. It didn't take a genius to do the maths and link Dimitri's disappearance and the kids birth 9 months later.

'5.' It wasn't a total lie. They had turned 6 less than a month ago.

'Oh. It must be difficult, raising kids and having two jobs.'

'I manage. Look, Tasha, I need run some errands. Is there anything important you needed to see me about?'

'Of course, sorry. I wanted to offer Dimka and Guardian Kovski for the wedding security detail. I know that you have it under control, but I know the council is concerned about a Strigoi attack. Dimka is the best and Kovski is coming along.'

She had a point, we were concerned about Strigoi and Dimitri was the best. As Head Guardian, I had to read the file of every guardian accompanying the wedding guest. A mind numbing task but it needed to be done. George Kovski was a good guardian, and we could always use the extra muscle.

'Sure, I'll take them on. I need to test them both first.' By test, I mean I wanted to spar with them to test their skills.

'Of course. This afternoon ok for you?'

'Sure.' I could get Liss to take the kids and I needed to hit something. It was just a shame that the reason for that was going to be there tonight.

'Ok. I'll tell Dimka and Kovski. 6 pm ok?' I nodded and she left, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

As soon as the door swung shut, I pulled out my phone, dialling Lissa's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

'What?' she growled.

'Liss, its me.'

'Oh, hi Rose.'

'What's got your undies in a twist?'

'Guardian Belikov is here.'

'Oh.'

I heard murmuring in the background. 'He wants to talk to you.'

I laughed. 'Yeah not happening. I saw him last night at the gym. Still don't want to talk to him. Tell him I'll see him on the mat at 6 tonight for his testing.'

'Testing? Did Tasha offer him for the wedding.'

'Yeah. Its ok though. It'll give me a chance to hit him.'

'I hope so. He deserves it. Do you want me to have the…' She trailed off, and I got her meaning.

'Yes please. I don't want him knowing about them yet.'

'He'll find out about them some time.'

'I know. Just not yet. I'm not ready.'

'Ok. I'll pick them up around 5:45.'

'I'm coming over now with some papers. See you then.'

We hung up and I let my head fall onto my desk. Why now? Everything was going so well. We were all happy. I couldn't let him take away my babies. He had no right.

With a sigh, I picked up the folder of papers for Lissa to sign and made my way to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimitri:**

After last night, I wanted to see Rose again, to talk to her. I made my way across the green to the royal accommodation. Two houses sat side by side with a hall connecting the two. One was the perfect family house with a white picket fence and a stone cottage. The other was grander; double story with large bay windows. I'm guessing that Rose lived in one of these houses. I made my way towards the bigger house, thinking that it was Roza's when the front door swung open and a very angry Moroi Queen stood glaring at me.

'Your Majesty.' I immediately bowed.

'What the _hell_ do _you_ want?' she asked, the hostility clear in her voice.

'I wanted to talk to Rose.' I realised that the cottage must be hers. Strange, I never picked her as someone who wanted a white picket fence and cottage. I guess things _had_ changed.

'She's at work. And its _Guardian Hathaway_ to you. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you.'

Jus then her phone rang.

'What?' she growled.

I couldn't make out the other voice. Female I think.

'Oh, hi Rose.' She glared at me. 'Guardian Belikov is here.'

The reply was short. I hesitantly asked Vasilisa if I could talk to her.

'He wants to talk to you.' She told Rose. I heard her laugh.

'Testing? Did Tasha offer him for the wedding.' Tasha had seen Rose already?

It was Vasilisa's turn to laugh. 'I hope so. He deserves it. Do you want me to have the…' She trailed off. I wanted what it was.

'He'll find out about them some time.' Now I was really curious.

'Ok. I'll pick them up around 5:45.'

They hung up and I opened my mouth to ask what 'they' were.

'No. don't ask that. Rose can tell you when she's ready. She is coming over so I suggest you leave. You can see her tonight at 6 on the sparring mat for your testing.' She smiled at the last sentence.

'Testing?' I was confused.

'Yeah. She wants to spar with every guardian who's on duty for the wedding.'

That would give me a chance to speak to her good. I said goodbye and walked away. I could hardly wait for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose:**

I was near Lissa's house when I saw _him_ walk out of the gate. He made a beeline for me.

'Belikov.' I tried to keep walking past him but he grabbed my arm, his overlapping fingers forming a steel ring over my bicep.

'Rose-' His eyes betrayed him. They showed the hurt that his mask failed to conceal.

'Guardian Belikov. Get your hand _off_ me.' I growled at him.

He let go, shrinking back from my gaze.

'Rose-' he began again.

'No! _Guardian Hathaway_!' I was sick of him trying to talk to me. Couldn't he see that I didn't want to talk to him?

'Guardian Hathaway-' His loose hair was whipping around his face in the fierce wind. He looked like a god. _A God that had knocked me up and left_. For months and months afterwards, I told myself that he would come back, but he never did. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly that when Lissa called out.

With a final glare, I walked away from him, squeezing Lissa's hand in thanks as I walked into her house. She slammed the door behind her. I sunk down the wall, my head in my hands.

'This is a mess.' I sighed.

'I'm so sorry-'

'Liss. Not your fault. Remember? Anyhow, I have homework for you. I've tabbed the paper you need to sign in pink and reading is purple. Have fun.'

She groaned and I laughed. We chatted for a few more minutes. She had her final dress fitting and my bridesmaid dress was ready for me to try on.

'Got to go Liss, I'm eye deep in paper work.' I stood up to leave and Lissa followed me.

'Oh, Rose. I almost forgot to tell you. Tasha wants to come over… with Dimitri… for dinner. I wanted to ask you if that was ok. She wants you, me and Christian to catch her up with everything.'

Before I knew what was happening, I answered. 'Sure.'

Lissa looked shocked. 'Are you sure? You'll have to bring the kids around. Dimitri will see them.'

'He has to find out about them some time.' I surprised myself with how calm I sounded. I was definitely _not_ calm on the inside.

'Ok. What will you tell him about their father? What happens if he notices how alike he and Alexei are?'

'Same thing I told everyone else. If he notices, he notices. I'll deal with it when it comes.'

'Are you-' she begun.

'Yes. I'm sure.'

'Ok then. Tomorrow night ok?'

'Why not tonight? Get it out of the way.'

'Ok.' She sounded hesitant. I knew she could pull together a dinner in a few hours and make it look like she'd planned it for weeks, she was just concerned about me.

'I'll be fine Liss.'

We said goodbye and I left through the hall connecting our houses together. As soon as I closed the door, I groaned. What the hell had I done? Had I really just agreed to dinner with the very people I wanted to see least in the world? For the first time in 5 years, I let out string of swear words that would've made a sailor proud.

For five years I hadn't touched another man. I couldn't. Sure, other guys had tried, but I couldn't bring myself to accept their invitations to dinner or a movie. It felt too much like I was cheating on Dimitri. How sad could one person be? I had not love life just because I didn't want another lover after the man that left me. The man that had left me and his children and never looked back. I guess that there was only one way forward. Show him exactly what I he was missing out on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose:**

I decided to drive to the child care centre to pick the kids up. I slid into my Discovery 4, double checking that the child seats were still there. The car had been a 21st birthday present from Lissa. I guess being besties with the Queen had its perks. I hardly ever drove the car because everything around here was in walking distance.

When I arrived, I walked through the centre until l I reached the courtyard where the kindy kids were picked up and dropped off. Alexei was sitting on a mini plastic chair and Veronika was having an animated discussion with a little girl who was in tears. I think she was one of the Zeklo's kids.

The teacher hurried over to me. Sara something, I couldn't remember her whole name.

'Hi Guardian Hathaway. I wanted to talk to you about Alexei.' Great. Not this again.

I sighed. 'Let me guess. Little Zeklo's said something to Veronika and Alexei defended him.' He was an amazing little boy and fiercely protective of his sister. This got him in trouble a lot.

'Yeah. Tamara said that Veronika was ugly and Alexei defended her with his fist. ' Oh! This was new. Alexei had never hit anybody. Ever.

'I'll make sure that I talk with him.'

'Thank you.' She walked off towards to stop two little boys from consuming the entire sandpit.

I crouched down in front of Alexei and Veronika came to stand by my side. 'Alec, why did you hit her? I know she was mean to sister but you cannot hit other kids. Not until your older.'

'But you said that we had to stand up for each other!' He had tears in his eyes and it broke my heart.

'I know, but not like this. Tell the teacher or ask her to say sorry, don't hit.' I said sternly.

'I'm sorry, mommy!' He whimpered.

'It's not me you should be apologising to. Go say sorry to Tamara.' Alexei nodded and shyly went over to the other girl. Words were exchanged, then the two shook hands. _Very diplomatic, just like… no. Don't think about him._ When Alexei came back, he had a smile on his face.

'All better?' she nodded and I grabbed their bags. We walked down the hall.

'You drove?'

'Yep. Figured it's a special night. We are having dinner at Auntie Lissa's. She's having some… old friends over.'

We hopped in the car and I reached back to help the kids strap in. when we were done, I pulled out and headed home. Much slower than when I arrived.

'Who is it?' Alexei asked. He was the most social of the two, always happy to meet new people.

'My teacher from school.' The kids eyes went wide form this. I hardly ever talked about my schooling years. Especially ones that involved Dimitri. 'And Uncle Christian's aunt Tasha.'

The kids chattered excitedly in the background. I noticed how many guardians were around. We really took security seriously around here. I pulled into our driveway. Lissa was sitting on the front porch but stood up when the kids run up to greet her.

'Auntie!' they cried. Lissa grinned and gave them a big hug.

Did you tell them about tonight, she mouthed to me. I nodded. Lissa bent down she that she was eye to eye with the twins.

'Ready for tonight?' she asked and they cheered. It was a rare occasion when we allowed them to have dinner with guests. Usually the guests were diplomats and it wasn't professional to have the kids at a business dinner. They cheered and I unlocked the door so they could run inside.

'What do you want us to wear?' I asked, dropping the bags off on the hall stand and heading into the kitchen.

'Smart casual.' She replied.

 _That fits perfectly_ , I thought.

'With what?' Lissa asked. I didn't realise I had said it out loud.

'Oh. I was planning on wearing that black dress you got me.' I blushed.

'Showing him what he's missing out on?' she grinned.

'Oh, definitely.' I grinned back. I suddenly felt like a teenager again, getting ready for a night out on the town.

'Well, don't take too long. Dinner will be ready at 7.'

I glanced at my watch. 6:00pm. 'Gee Liss, don't tell me too early.' She grinned and headed back to her house.

An hour later we were all dressed. I had on my dress with black and red pump. I wore minimal makeup. Alexei had beige jeans and a checked shirt on and Veronika had a silk shirt and black jeans, she had never been the one for dresses. Both wore mini black Converses. They looked so cute.

I met them at the door leading to Lissa's house. I took a steeling breath and turned the handle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimitri:**

Tasha called me around 4 pm, letting me know that we were having dinner with Lissa, Christian and Rose that night.

It would give me a chance to talk to Rose without her yelling at me like she did this morning. I remember the looks she gave me. The indifference, then the anger, the something it almost looked like love. No. It couldn't be. She made it very clear that she hated me now.

Around 7 o'clock, Tasha and I were seated on the couch opposite Vasilisa and Christian. You could practically feel the tension in the air. I had a feeling that it was directed mainly at me. This was backed up by the withering looks Vasilisa kept shooting my way that I pretended not to notice.

I heard footsteps behind the door to my left and Rose entered. She looked stunning in a black dress that reminded me of the one she wore to the Equinox dance. The dress I had burnt off the night that we almost slept together under the influence of a lust charm Victor Dashkov used to distract us while he kidnapped and tortured Vasilisa.

She was stunning. then I noticed the two children, a boy and a girl, hiding shyly behind her. I noticed the way she held them close to her, protectively. Then I noticed the similarities. The dark eyes, the dark hair. Oh my god, my heart shattered. Roza was a mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimitri:**

Nobody moved, and then Tasha jumped up from beside me.

'Hey Rose! How are you?' she said, embracing Rose.

'Um… I'm good Tasha. You?' Rose seemed disconcerted.

'I'm perfect.'

'So…' Vasilisa begun. 'I'm gonna get dinner out of the oven. You guys go sit down and I'll be there in a sec.'

'So Rose. Are you going to introduce Dimka to the kids?' Tasha said. Wait. Had she already met them?

'Umm, sure. This,' she gestured to the boy,' is Alexei. And this is Veronika.' They both gave a small wave. Russian names. She gave them Russian names? Why would she do that?

'Who's their father?' I blurted. Черт, I did not mean to say that.

The glare Rose gave me made Tasha shrink back.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Rose!' Vasilisa called out from the kitchen. Still glaring at me, Rose walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two kids, Tasha and I.

All I could think about was the look she had given me. What could I have done that could make her hate me so much?


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose:**

I opened the door and walked into the living room. Tasha and Dimitri were already here, sitting on the couch opposite a tense looking Lissa and Christian.

I felt rather than saw Dimitri's gaze. Alexei and Veronika were hiding behind me, I gently wrapped a reassuring arm around each of them. I could feel Dimitri staring at them. Did he see how similar he and Alexei looked? Then tension in the room increased tenfold. Tasha was the first to make a move. She jumped up and grabbed me in a hug.

'Hey Rose! How are you?' she gushed. She seemed way too happy.

'Um… I'm good Tasha. You?'

'I'm perfect.' The conversation drifted off.

'Ok…' Lissa disrupted the awkward silence.' I'm gonna get dinner out of the oven. You guys go sit down and I'll be there in a sec.'

We all shuffled into the massive dining room. I sat the kids down on either side of me. Christian and Lissa sat at opposite ends of the table and Dimitri sat opposite me and Tasha sat opposite Alexei. Dimitri was still staring at me and the kids.

'So, Rose. Are you going to introduce Dimka to the kids?' Tasha smiled sweetly.

 _No thanks!_ 'Umm, sure. This is Alexei. And this is Veronika.'

'Who's their father?' Dimitri asked.

I glared at Dimitri. Tasha shrunk back beside him. What the hell gave him the right to ask that? He left me! He left me and his children. _Unknowingly,_ my conscience chimed in.

'Why do you want to know?' I growled.

'Rose!' Lissa called out from the kitchen. Still glaring at Dimitri, I left.

Lissa was standing behind the island, hands on hips, the roast lamb steaming in its dish in front of her. I really hoped that Christian had prepared it, Lissa culinary skills left something to be desired.

'You are going to tell him before the wedding is over.' She was trying to sound strong but her eye betrayed her concern.

'But-' I stammered.

'Not buts.' She said firmly. 'He's going to find out soon. It would be easier on both of you if he finds out from you. If you don't, I will.'

'Fine.' I growled.

'Good.' She said with a bright smile. 'Here, take this dish.'

Using a tea towel, I grabbed the dish and headed back into the dining room. Tasha was trying to talk to the kids, her tone patronizing, while Dimitri was still staring at them.

'Food, guys.' I called. The kids gave me a grateful look and started to dig in.

'So. How's everyone? Eddie and Adrian and Mia?' Tasha asked. My back stiffened. I couldn't move, my hands hovering over the meat. My hands were being burnt by the steam but I didn't care.

'Rose? Roza?' Even Dimitri's voice didn't register with my brain. Those three words ran through my head. _Adrian, Eddie, Mia_. Over and over again. I hadn't heard those names in 3 years. Dimitri appeared by my shoulder. He touched my face, scraping back my hair.

I vaguely recognized the signs of spirit-induced insanity. I had begun to feel the effects earlier this month but had ignored them. They progressed more slowly now that Lissa spent less time out in the world and had less time and reason to use her magic.

I felt hands grab me, hauling me away from the table and out the front door. Someone started screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dimitri:**

'So. How's everyone? Eddie and Adrian and Mia?' Tasha asked. Rose stiffened. Her face was completely blank and I knew something was wrong.

'Rose? Roza?' I called her name, standing up so quickly that my chair fell over. I rushed to her side, cradling her face in my hands. For a brief second, her eyes made contact with mine. They were wild and terrified. It was the same look she had when she was seeing the ghosts on the plane. The same look she had when she attacked Jesse Zeklo's, the night we first slept together. She was possessed by spirit darkness.

Lissa ran around the table, Christian closely behind him. They grabbed the crying kids and ran them up stairs. Rose started screaming. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Still screaming I ran out the front door and across the street, into the thick woods that surrounded the school.

I placed her gently onto a fallen log near by. Still whimpering, she looked down at her hands and I crouched in front of her. Her hands were red, they must have been burnt by the steam. I blew on them gently to cool them down. The sunlight streamed through the trees above us. I didn't realize it was so late.

'Roza? Roza? скажи что-нибудь.' (Say something) I begged.

'Please… please don't.' I tried moving closer but she put a hand on my chest, keeping me at bay. She looked me in the eye. All the darkness was gone. The broken girl in front of me was my Rose.

'I needed you more than ever.' She whispered. 'I tried calling you, finding out your address to write you letters. You know? I actually thought for a second… just a second, that you actually loved me. I was a stupid, naïve, love sick teenager.'

Every word she spoke broke my heart. The Rose that I knew, she couldn't be broken by anything. Now look at her; and I had done this. I hated myself.

'Dimitri…' she inhaled a breath. I closed my eyes, her gaze too intense. I lost myself to my senses. He palm pressed to my chest, above my heart. The birds in trees, the sunlight warming my back, the smell of decaying foliage.

'I need to go.' She stood up to leave. My eyes snapped open.

'Wait. Just… where is Adrian? You… froze, when Tasha mentioned him.' I asked.

She smiled at me and it broke my heart again. It was impossibly sad. 'Car crash. He, Mia and Eddie. They were travelling… somewhere. A truck ran over the car. A few months after you left.' With that she left.

How could Rose, the strong, smart, beautiful Rose, that I have left turn into this?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N~ Hey guys! So I received my first constructive criticism so I've taken it into account and updated my chapters. Please reread them (if you want) because some information has been changed. Yes, the chapters are short but I feel like merging them into a longer one doesn't quite work with the story, though I try and make up for it by posting two at once.**

 **Anyway, I'm stuck on writing one of the chapters so please send me any ideas for have for the storyline! Love ya'll!**

 **P.S- I'm thinking about writing Supernatural One Shots so if you watch that series please DM me any ideas!**

 **Rose:**

As soon as I was sure Dimitri couldn't see me, I ran. I cleared the forest, the high heels I wore weren't the best footwear for this moment but I didn't care. My hands were still stinging. I would put some burn aid on them later. I opened the front door to my house. Grabbing the phone, I dialled Lissa's number.

'Hello?' she sounded out of breath.

'Liss its me.' I panted.

'Oh my god! Rose! Are you ok? Do you want me to come over?'

'Umm, no thanks. I need some time alone. I… Tasha hit a sore spot. Can you please have the kids tonight?'

'Of course. I'm so sorry! That was a disaster!'

'It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Anyway, I have seniors tomorrow so I am going to have an early night. See you tomorrow!'

'Ohh! Have fun!' she laughed. We hung up and I headed upstairs.

She knew that I hated the seniors. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were all taller than me, but the fact that they all thought that I was there for their personal entertainment.

After a shower and I was in my pyjamas. I pulled a photo from my bedside table. A picture of Eddie, Adrian, Mia and I. they all had a hand on my stomach and we were laughing. I remember that day. It was the day the kids had first kicked. I had been so happy. Not one week later everyone in that photo but me was dead.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N~ Sorry that this is late guys! My Beta hasn't emailed me her edited version of this chapter so this is only what I've edited. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!**

 **Rose:**

I entered the gym the next day (night for humans) and stopped still. The girls were texting in one corner and two guys were fighting on the mats while the others egged them on. I walked up to the girls first, they didn't notice me until I snatched the phones out of their hands.

The boys, still too involved in their male mating rituals, didn't notice me until I pushed through the circle and stood between the fighting boys. They both had gashes all over their face and blood dripping form their noses.

'Right! Everyone! Laps now!' I yelled. Everyone groaned. I grabbed the bloody boys by their gym shirts and dragged them to the door.

'Dr. Olendzki's now. Then detention at lunch with Guardian Alto.'

'Guardian Hathaway, we were just sparring-' the tallest, Tam Powell protested. I shut him up with a glare.

'No. you know the rules. No sparring without a teacher present. Go.' They sulked off down the hall towards the medical clinic.

I walked outside to the running track. The rest of my class was… talking. Ok, this was getting ridiculous. First, my children's father turns up, now my class was totally ignoring me. I walked towards them, feeling the anger in my chest rising, ready to bubble over. Someone noticed my coming and the crowd quickly parted. Standing in the middle of the circle was Dimitri.

He turned around just as I grabbed the back of his duster. It was just as soft and supple as I remembered. I dragged him away from the group, towards the cover of the woods.

'Laps. Don't stop until I tell you.' I yelled over my shoulder. 'Run or detention.' The sound of feet hitting the pavement started instantly.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?' I growled up at him.

He looked confused. 'Alberta told me that I was taking the class today.'

'Well she told you wrong. Its my class, no guests today. Nor any other day. You can leave.' All the openness form last night was long gone.

Now he looked angry. 'I don't know what I've done but-'

'You don't know what you've done? That's bullshit and you know it.' I was beyond angry. 'You used me. You used me and left without a word. I was just a toy for you to entertain yourself with. A notch in your bedpost. I gave you my heart and you took it and tore it up. You left me.' The last sentence barely a whisper.

Dimitri just stared at me. Then he exploded. 'You don't think this hurt me as well?' he hissed. 'You don't think that it hurt me everyday I was away from you? That I don't regret my decision every day?'

'Do you know that the worst feeling in the world is? The worst feeling is when someone makes you feel special, then suddenly leaves you hanging and you have to act like you don't care at all. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you text or write or email? You didn't even say goodbye!' I yelled. 'But you didn't just leave me. You left your-' a scream cut us off. We simultaneously ran out of the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ Hey guys, so the general consensus has been that my chapters are too short. I though that it worked as a cliffhanger but obviously I was wrong. To make up for this, I'm uploading two chapters as one but be warned, that at the moment I only have 21 chapters written and I'm too busy to write more at the moment. My Beta hasn't been responding to my emails so please excuse any mistakes!**

 **Dimitri**

The scream ran through the forest. Rose and I took off towards the sound without hesitation. The students were on the other side of the track, all except one.

The girl was being hugged by the other student, a boy I think. When they let go, the girl dropped to the ground. The boy lifted his eyes and looked at us.

He was a Strigoi. Rose whipped a stake out form the side of her boot and I grabbed mine from where I had concealed it in my duster pocket. Rose headed towards the Strigoi and he hissed at her. He must have been new, he attacked, going straight for Roses neck, leaving his chest wide open.

She feinted left, then darted right, driving her stake quickly into his chest piercing his heart. Before he hit the ground, five other Strigoi appeared.

'I see you've returned.' The tallest said, nodding towards me. He was blond with blue eyes and had a Russian accent. 'This is your Roza huh?' he looked at Rose, stalking towards her. I took up a defensive position in front of her,, trying to watch the other 4 Strigoi at one. They were circling like hungry sharks.

'Tell me. Did you tell him yet?' I looked confusedly at Rose. _Tell me what?_ I wondered.

'Shut up.' Rose growled.

The Strigoi laughed. 'I'll take that as a no then. Are you sure? Don't you think he deserves to know?'

'Leave her alone.' I growled.

'Ok, no need to get mad. I have forgotten my manners. I'm Nathan, you're Dimitri. Russian, mother, grandmother, three sisters.. umm Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria, nephew Paul and I believe that there is another little one on the way. And then there is your two-'

'What the hell do you want?' Rose interrupted him. My two whats? Rose and I were going to have a serious talk after this.

Nathan laughed again, the sound cold and harsh and humourless. 'I want you Rose. You see you have a… particular gift that I want. Well, not me exactly, my boss. If I don't get you, I have permission to do something… unfavourable to your… delicious children. What do you want to do?'

 **Rose**

'I want you Rose. You see you have a… particular gift that I want. Well, not me exactly, my boss. If I don't get you, I have permission to do something… unfavourable to your delicious children. What do you want to do?' he smiled, planting images of his draining my kids dry… or worse.

'I'll go.' I didn't even need to consider it. If it was me or my children, I would pick them. They had their whole lives ahead, and Lissa and Christian would take care of them if anything happened to me. If something happened to them, I wouldn't survive.

Nathan grinned and the circling Strigoi advanced towards me. Dimitri stepped in front of me. 'Roza, you're _not_ going. What about Lissa? What about the kids?'

I reached up, cupping his face my hands. He was just as warm, and tall, as I remember. God, I had missed him so much. His hands encircled my wrists, keeping my hands where they were. He leaned his forehead against mine. Our fighter earlier was completely forgotten in that moment.

'You two are just too cute!' Nathan squealed like a teenage girl. I turned to glare at him just as a Strigoi appeared out of nowhere and whispered something. Nathans face turned sour. It was his turn to glare at us.

'It seems that I am to collect you at a later date.' With a last smirk at me, he and the other Strigoi disappeared.

 **Dimitri**

'It seems that I am to collect you at a later date.' He smiled at Rose and the Strigoi disappeared. Rose fell onto my side. I caught her. I lowered us to the ground, with Rose resting in my lap

'Rose? Roza? Are you alright?' The distant look in her eyes worried me.

'He deserves to know.' She whispered. Even with my exceptional Dhampir hearing, I nearly missed what she said.

'What is it Roza?'

She jumped up from my lap. 'Doesn't he? Ha! Deserves! He LEFT US!' she screamed towards the trees.

Spirit darkness. Bought on by the stress of the Strigoi visit. Rose stalked towards the nearest tree and started punching it. I jumped up to stop her. She was screaming and throwing careless punches.

'Why me? Why me? Why me?' she screamed. Over and over again. I grabbed her but she stared hitting me. When a flying fist hit me in the neck, winding me, I dropped her. She ran towards the tree again, but I lurched to my feet and tackled her to the ground, holding her down with my body. My hands anchored her arms to the ground, he ankles shackled her legs to the dirt. Only her head whipped back and forward. I waited until the perfect moment, the rested my head on the side of hers. It was like a twisted, one-way hug.

I closed my eyes. How I missed her. These 5 years had been long and hard and heartbreaking. When I found out that she had kids. I could barely breathe, thinking of her with another man. I realized that she had stopped moving.

'Rose?' I cautiously lifted my head up. She was staring at me. I searched her eyes for any sign of the insanity. There was none.

'Oh, Roza.' I rested my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. The moon shone over us. She sighed, closing her eyes. I released her arms and legs and rose to my knees.

'Umm… thanks Dimitri.' She rubbed her arms. I realised how cold it had gotten. Nothing like the -40OC we got on a regular basis in Siberia, but still to chilly to be out here in a tank and sweat pants like Rose was.

'Are you ok now?' I asked, handing her my duster. I had on a black tee and combat pants but I was more accustomed to the cold. She nodded.

All of a sudden I was angry. I was so angry I couldn't think straight.

'What the ебать was that?' I yelled and she flinched, I was so angry Russian was mixing with English. Some part of me felt sorry for her, and ashamed that I was so hard on her but another part didn't care. 'What the hell does everyone know that I don't? you and that… Strigoi kept going on about something that I don't know! Not to mention Lissa and Christian keep giving Tasha and I the evil eye? We're here for the wedding? Why invite us if they don't even like us for some unknown reason?'

It was Roses turn to be angry. She stalked towards me and I backed up until my back hit a tree and shoved her finger in my face.

'First of all, don't you ever DARE swear at me! I've put up with enough in my life that for you to give me that дерьмо.' _Whoa! Since when does Rose know Russian?_ I thought.

'Second, they were protecting me. You… broke me. After you left, I didn't know what to do. You were my world. People tried to help me. Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Mia. They all tried. But it was a job I could only do myself. I promised never to love again. I couldn't grant that sort of power to anyone, I didn't want to, so I put my walls up.' She was completely calm. 'Then Adrian and Eddie and Mia died, coming to the hospital to visit me as a surprise a year after you left. They didn't realize that I was already on my way home. I saw the crash happen. I saw the car flip, the fear on their faces, the explosion, the heat from the fire.' She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. 'When a spirit user dies, especially one that hasn't shadow kissed anyone, like Lissa and I, their darkness goes to the nearest person. In this case it was me.' She took a shaky breath. 'I am even more unstable then ever. Even a little stress sets me off but I'm learning to control it.'

I was speechless. The hell did I leave when I did? I could've helped her though all this. It was my job. Then a thought struck me. 'Why were you in hospital?'

She blushed. 'Umm, I found out I was pregnant.'

 **Rose**

I blushed. 'Umm, I found out I was pregnant.'

'Why were you in the hospital then? Can't you do a test at home?' he asked.

'I was attacked by a Strigoi, he tried ripping my heart out.' I could still feel the ice cold hand reaching, groping, into my chest. Could feel it closing around my heart and squeezing. The agony of it until Alberta staked him. I remember being carried by Adrian to the infirmary. 'Once they sewed me up, they ran tests to check for bacteria. They found the twins instead.' I hated lying to him but I was scared to tell him. I know that I promised myself that I would but… I wasn't ready.

'Where did this happen? Why were you outside the wards?' he asked.

'I… was looking for you. I was possessed by spirit and I wanted to show you and Tasha exactly how much you had hurt me.' I could still feel that animal rage boiling inside me, and it scared me to death. I watched Dimitri's reaction. He went form confusion, to sadness, to rage.

'Why did you leave Lissa? Its your job! Your supposed to stay with her! When you took your promise mark, you swore on your honor to protect her. You-'

'Don't you _dare_ , talk to me about honor. What about you? You loved me. You swore it up and down. You left without a word. You never explained. You turn up, early, and you expct me to welcome you back with open arms? You don't know _half_ the crap that has happened around here.' I turned my back to him, if I didn't, I was going to punch him.

'Who's the father?' he asked hesitantly. For a second I didn't understand him.

'What?' I asked stupidly, spinning around to face him.

'The twins, who's the father? Rose. Please just tell me. This hurts enough as it is.' He groaned.

Time for the moment of truth… sort of. 'I… I don't know.'


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N~ So hopefully this time it works. Here is the final chapter that I've pre-written. I am really busy at the moment but hopefully I'll be able to post some new chapters soon.**

 **Rose**

Dimitri's face went from desperation to fury.

'What?!' I had never been afraid of Dimitri. That now changed. He strode towards me. I retreated until we were on the other wide of the clearing, my back to a tree.

'Where there _that_ many men after me that you cant remember the father of your children. Tell me, was it Ivashkov?' I flinched at the name. 'Or was it someone higher up? Or was it Jesse? Now that I wasn't around to pull you off each other. Tell me!'

'Why do you want to know so badly? Tell me, why do you _deserve_ to know?' I yelled back. 'You want to know about him? He was an ass. He left to be with someone else after he was with me. He couldn't handle the commitment so he ran away and never looked back. Christian has been more of a Dad to those kids than their biological father ever was.' I hissed. 'That man hurt me more than anyone ever had, but loved me better than anyone ever did.'

'Because I'm going insane thinking of another man in your arms. I'm thinking that I couldn't give you the family and I wanted to thank the man that gave you those kids.' He walked away from me.

 **Dimitri**

'That man hurt me more than anyone ever had, but loved me better than anyone ever did.' The words echoed in my head as I walked to the temporary apartment Tasha and I were staying in, after been given the all clear. I made my way into the bedroom. I reached under my bed, searching for my duffel bag. When I finally found it, I emptied it onto the bed next to me. I searched through the Western novels, CDs and papers. The wooden box was half concealed under transfer papers I had yet to fill out.

The box contained the most precious items I owned. Photos of my family, a photo of Rose laughing that Lissa had taken at graduation. I was standing in the background, on duty, with a small smile on my face as I gazed at Rose. It was taken 3 days before I left.

At the bottom was my goal; a little black velvet box. I opened it, staring at the diamond and ruby ring inside.

 **Rose**

After I recovered from the shock our fight, my training kicked in. I called into my radio altering the other Guardians of the Strigoi presence. After a through search of the grounds, coming up with nothing but a drained human near the boundary where the attack happened, I called a whole school lock down and an emergency meeting, calling the Squadron leaders while leaving everyone else to remain on patrol, twice as alert as usual.

While I waited in the meeting room for everyone to arrive, I called Lissa.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Lissa, we had an attack. Strigoi. I need you to alert your Guardians and get you and Christian to the Chapel. The teachers have been alerted. Don't come out until I've called you directly. Ok?'

'Ok Rose. What about the kids?'

Crap. 'I'm going to pick them up. Go to the Chapel.' I hung up without waiting for a reply. I made my way over to Stan Alto. He was one of my old teachers and had hated me. Now was a different story. I was his boss.

'Stan, I need you to brief everyone on what happened. I have to go pick up my kids.' Stan just nodded and headed to my spot at the head of the table.

I ran out the door, sprinting to the child centre. As soon as I saw the gates, open and half off their hinges, I knew something was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N~ Told you I was working on more chapter!**

After the attacks on the school during the Lissa and my final year, every campus had been equipped with a Strigoi-proof shelter underground. The walls were made of silver, and they came equipped with an armoury of silver stakes and UV flare guns. As soon as the guardians had been alerted of the attack, the schools would've been evacuated into these shelters.

I dodged chairs and tables thrown out onto the hall. My heart pounded in my chest as I sprinted towards the bunker door. My hands were shaking so hard that it took me a few tries to punch in my code. As soon as I heard the locks click I yanked the door open. Inside, a hundred tiny scared faces blinked up at me. The guardians standing in front of me backed off as soon as they recognised me.

''Alexei? Veronika?'' I called.

''Mom!'' I let out a sigh of relief when I saw them leaping over their classmates to get to me. Tears streamed down their faces as they launched themselves at me, wrapping their small arms around my neck.

''You're ok.'' It was more reassuring me than them. ''We're ok.''

They held onto me as I turned to the guardians. ''We have the all clear. Parents will be coming to pick up the kids soon. Make a single line through the carpark and keep everything orderly. Have the kids sit in alphabetical. Keep everyone calm.'' They nodded and headed off.

With the kids still clinging to me I walked out to the carpark. Even though logically I knew that there were no Strigoi lurking around, I kept an eye out. We got in the car in record time and were out of the parking lot in a matter of minutes. Lissa was standing at the gate when we got home, the garage already open.

''I told you to go to the Church!'' I helped the kids out the door.

She flushed. ''We were given the all clear. I didn't see a reason to hang around.''

I opened my mouth to scold her about disobeying a direct order when something caught my eye; Tasha and Dimitri walking quickly towards us. I shut my mouth, even through all of this drama, pain ripped through my heart at the sight of them together. Then I remembered our fight. Because I'm going insane thinking of another man in your arms. I'm thinking that I couldn't give you the family and I wanted to thank the man that gave you those kids.'

Even after I had hurt him, by supposedly sleeping around after he left, he wanted to thank the man who gave me what I had always wanted. Jesus, even when he was in a fury, he was so kind.

I avoided his gaze and focused on the kids. I had checked them over as soon as we got to the car. Not even a scratch. Alexei was starting to yawn and I picked him up, propping him on my hip.

''I'm gonna put these two to bed.'' Lissa nodded understandingly and went to intercept Dimitri and Tasha.

It didn't take long for the kids to fall asleep. I put them down in my bed. I couldn't bear to have them anywhere other than there, and they were more peaceful next to me.

I was downstairs, glass of wine in hand when I got the knock. I checked out the door, stake in hand, before opening it.

I didn't drop the hand with the stake when I saw Dimitri. ''What?'' I growled.

He frowned. ''We need to talk. A Strigoi is coming after you, he threatened your kids.''

I nodded. ''I got that. Why are you here?''

''I was wondering what you planned to do about it.'' He looked behind me. I moved to block his view of the house.

''I have it under-''

There was a scream upstairs and I turned and bolted for my room. Panic filled my throat as I bounded up the stairs. Dimitri was at my shoulder as I skidded into the room… the empty room.


	17. Chapter 17

A window that hadn't been open before now swung in the gentle breeze. The bed covers were pulled off, half lying on the floor. I ran forwards, checking under the bed and out the window. Beneath it, stood a lone figure. Whoever it was gave a salute before disappearing into the night.

I screamed, readying myself to launch out the window. On the sill, tucked under the board was a note: You ran out of time. The Strigoi from the forest. There was thudding, then Dimitri's tanned hands yanked the note from my grip. I couldn't move, paralysed in fear. My kids. They had taken my kids.

I snarled, spinning and sprinting down the stairs. I would get them. As soon as I had my children in my arms, they were all dead. First, I would tie them up, torture them for a few months. Then maybe I would kill them.

I made it halfway to the front door when two arms wrapped around me, halting my progress.

''Let me go!'' I yelled, struggling to break Dimitri's hold. He flipped us around, pressing me to the wall. His body pressed against mine, and logically I knew that I could never escape, but I didn't stop trying.

''My babies, they have my babies.'' I sobbed into the wall.

''Roza.'' Dimitris gentle voice calmed me slightly. ''Listen to me.'' He spun me around gently. ''We will get your children back.''

''I'm going to kill them all.'' I promised him.

He nodded. ''And I'll help you. But first, we need to find out how he got in. Then we'll track them down.''

* * *

Three weeks. Nothing for three weeks.

I was growing desperate; so much could happen in three weeks. Lissa had given up trying to help around the house, I had screamed at her too often. Dimitri was the only one I let in, though I knew he was struggling to understand why. I still hadn't told him; what was the point if… if we didn't get our children back? The latest lead had been a dead end, just like the others. Whoever had taken Alexei and Veronika had ensured that we wouldn't find them.

My stomach growled, as it had been for the past few weeks, but I ignored it. Dimitri looked up at me disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. I think his jaw still had the bruise from the last time he tried to force me to eat. My stomach twisted with guilt; I knew that I shouldn't treat everyone like this, but I couldn't help it. I had been banned from using the punching bags at the gym, after the last time I sent one through the wall.

''Roza.'' Dimitri's voice shocked me out of my reverie. I turned to face him, arms crossed. ''You need to eat,'' he said gently. ''We will find them. Both Abe and I have people looking for them.''

''I'm going to kill them,'' I reiterated, for the billionth time. Dimitri gave me a small, quick smile.

''I do not doubt it.''

I nodded again, as if reassuring myself. The phone rang on the table, and I lunged for it.

''Hello?'' I asked breathlessly, both hoping and dreading who was on the line.

''Rose? It's Lissa.'' I let out a breath. ''We have a something.''

''What?'' I asked.

''I can't say, not over the phone. I'm coming around.''

''No. Please, Lissa. Just tell me now.'' I begged, heart heavy. Time was precious, now more than ever.

''I can't. I'll be there in a couple of minutes.'' She hung up before I could reply.

''She found something?'' Dimitri asked, coming to take the phone from me before I could throw it against the wall.

''Yes. She's coming over.'' I let out a breath. ''Three weeks, Dimitri. It's been three weeks.''

He nodded, his dark eyes troubled. ''I know. We'll find them.

I nodded again, and sat down heavily.

''Roza?'' I looked up. ''You need a shower.''

I grimaced, suddenly aware of the stench that surrounded me. ''I'll have one after Lissa.''

Dimtiri shook his head. ''Go now. You don't want her seeing you like this.''

He had a point; I was Lissa's rock in life, not counting Christian. It was hard enough seeing me like this, I shouldn't make it harder on her. I nodded.

''But tell me as soon as she arrives?'' He nodded, making a silent promise.

* * *

The hot water felt heavenly on me, washing away the stink and tears of the past few weeks. I blindly to grab my shampoo, when my hand came across something else. A yellow rubber duck.

It was Veronika's. just after she had been born, I had tried washing her by myself. Lissa and Christian, my usual helpers had been busy, and I was determined to do this one my own. Veronika had screamed the whole time; at first I thought it was the water temperature. After nearly an hour, I had given up. She had gone to bed without a bath. When I called the midwife, nearly in tears, she had kindly suggested a bath toy, to occupy her with. I had dashed to the store and grabbed the first thing I saw; a rubber duckie. Nearly laughing at how human it was, I bathed Veronika as she sat quietly, staring at the bright yellow toy bobbing in the water with her. She still liked to play with it when she was in the bath.

I slid to the floor of my shower, the water still streaming down around me, the duck clenched in my hand. I heard someone knock, then come in. The curtain was drawn back and Dimitri's face appeared over me. He reached up and turned off the tap, halting the flow of cold water. A towel was wrapped around me and I was lifted from tiles.

''Roza, you need to be strong.'' Dimitri carried me to my bed, where he set me down and knelt in front of me. I gripped the towel, pulling it closer to me, as if the material constricting around my body could block off my emotions. ''You need to be strong, for your children.'' He stroked a finger along my cheekbone, a habit picked up after his time as a Strigoi.

''Do you remember,'' I whispered, my voice hoarse, ''when I asked you why you did that?'' I lifted a hand to wrap around his wrist, keeping his hand there. Even through all the pain, he put me through, even the pain I put him through, I still craved his touch.

''I told you that I enjoyed touching beautiful things.'' He closed his eyes, his brown hair falling forwards as he looked down. His brown eyes flicked up to me. For a moment, I could almost believe that none of this had happened; he hadn't left and Adrian and Mia and Eddie would walk through the front door. I closed my eyes, chest clenching.

''What have we done?'' I whispered. ''We were so good together. And… then you left. Why did you leave? Why her?'' Tears built up behind my eyes, but I refused to cry anymore.

I heard him swallow. Suddenly realising that tears were going to fall, no matter how hard I fought, I stood. I yanked my dresser draw open with more force than necessary, and grabbed the first things i saw.

'''Because you deserved better.''


	18. Chapter 18

Angrily, I spun around. ''Excuse me?'' Deep down, I knew the anger was unnecessary, but I was tired of crying. I needed another outlet and Dimitri was the closest source. ''I deserved better? What gives you the right to make those decisions for me? We were partners! You should have talked to me! But I wake up one morning and you've packed your bags. You tell me that you don't love me anymore and you leave! With Tasha! What the fuck!''

''Language,'' he snapped. Even his eyes, usually so guarded, revealed his anger. ''You deserved a family! I heard your conversation with Lissa, the week before I… left.'' I frowned, trying to recall it. ''The one where you told her that you did want children! But you knew that you would never be able to have them with me.''

The conversation came to me; I remembered talking with Lissa about children when she asked me if I was ok not being a mother. ''Did you even wait to listen to the whole conversation?'' I exploded. ''Yes, I knew that being involved with you meant no kids, but I told her that I was ok with that, because I got to call you mine. We had been through so much together and I knew it was all worth it, because I loved you and you loved me… at least I thought you did. But then, a week later, you're gone to be with Tasha.''

I remember the day he left, I remember screaming on the floor, because my heart had been torn out. I remember Lissa coming in, trying to calm me down. She had to call Adrian, only he could get through to me.

Dimitri halted; he had slowly been stepping his way towards me.

''Yeah, that's right, Comrade.'' He flinched at my use of his old nickname.

''I-I didn't know.'' He stuttered, the one and only time I had heard him do so.

''Because you didn't talk to me.'' I shrugged. ''You just… left.''

He thought for a moment, his face changed from realisation and regret, to fury. ''But look what came of it, Roza. You got your family. You got the children you wanted.''

''Dimka-'' Tasha burst into the room. Both Dimitri and I looked towards her, and she flinched. ''Sorry, I'll just-''

''Go ahead,'' I interrupted, turning back to glare at Dimitri.

''Rose!'' Lissa called from downstairs.

I huffed, still wound tight from our conversation and pushed past Tasha.

''What?'' I snapped, then cringed. I wasn't mad with Lissa, she didn't deserve my fury. ''Sorry, I just-''

''It doesn't matter,'' she interrupted. She thrust a letter into my hands.

I looked at it in confusion. It was in an envelope from the Bank of Russia. ''Why are you handing me a bank bill?''

''We don't use that bank… it closed 10 years ago.''

My breath caught in my throat. I tore into the envelope, desperate to see what was inside. The paper was fresh and a crisp white, the writing on it in an elaborate cursive.

Dear Ms Hathaway,

I was ever so disappointed to hear that you rejected Nathaniel's offer. I do believe it was a first for him; his reaction when he informed me of your decision was terribly entertaining. However, I am afraid that time constraints have forced us to move up the schedule.

You may have noticed that your children are missing. Yes, I have them. And yes, this is a ransom letter. However, it is not money I desire, nor is it anything to do with the Moroi court. I simply wish for you to present yourself to me in Russia. I believe that your ex- boyfriend will know where to find me. Just tell him Valya.

I shall see you soon, Rosemarie.

I spun to where Dimitri was standing at the bottom of the stairs. ''Valya. What is a Valya?''

Dimitri's eyes widen. ''Beg your pardon?''

''Tell me!'' I cry. ''What is Valya? And why does whomever have my children want you to take me there?''

Dimitri's face blanches. ''It's a little town in Russia. Near the border.''

''Why is it so special?''

Dimitri lets out a heavy breath. ''It's run by Strigoi.''

* * *

It's like the room drops a thousand degrees. ''What?'' Lissa breathes.

I can't breathe. Unconsciously, I move closer to Dimitri, our earlier fight forgotten. I feel sick; my babies are stuck in a town overrun with Strigoi. I sprint up the stairs to the bathroom, barely able to make to the toilet before I throw up. Cool hands hold back my hair while I heave, tears streaming down my face.

''Oh, Roza.'' Dimitri's gentle voice brings back a new bout of tears.

What has my life become?

''We have to leave right now.'' I say quietly. I know that this is highly unprofessional, leaving Lissa unguarded, leaving the Court without proper permission, but I can't sit around waiting for some official to write up paperwork.

''I know,'' he says. ''Tonight. Pack your bags.''

Lissa bursts into the room, to see Dimitri and I huddled together. I hadn't realised that he had pulled me onto his lap. She flushes, clearly embarrassed that she walked in on a private moment.

''Ok then… I'll be downstairs.'' She shuffled awkwardly from the room and I sigh. Dimitri's chest rises and falls softly beneath my shoulder and I close my eyes.

''I'm sorry,'' I whisper, tucking my head beneath his chin. ''I shouldn't have said those things.''

''I know, Roza. I know your hurting.'' he shifts so he can lean against the shower door and wraps his arms around me. ''You're a great mother. I just wish those kids had a father as good as you.''

My heart clenches. ''Dimitri, the kids, they're-''

The door swings open and Tasha stands there, hands on hips, glaring at me. ''Dimitri, Lissa needs you downstairs.''

I sigh, the moment gone, and get out of Dimitri's lap. He stands up in his usual graceful way while I nearly slip over on the white tiles.

''I'll see you in a second,'' Dimitri tells Tasha. She hesitates, glancing between us before frowning and heading back down stairs. He turns to me. ''What were you going to say?''

Bad mood back, I shake my head, refusing to answer. ''Nothing. Lissa need you.''

He frowns, then shakes his head and turns from me. When he's gone, I turn back to the sink and try to forget the feel of his arms surrounding me.


End file.
